digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Applica-Fusion
Applica-Fusion is the arsenal used for power-up for Ai Nakaoka Joo and Kinro to transform into Singular Rider Syride and form-changes. Power-Up Fusion in the series SingularMarble The default form of Singular Rider Syride within with Kinro by fusing Singular Rider S and Cure Black. This form's name is combination of Singular Rider S's Singular Kick and Cure Black's Marble Screw (Only Black). Her finisher attack named was SingularMarble Rider Kick to develops the Singular Rider Kick before she says "Return to the darkness for eternally, Black Thunder!" to use Black Thunder on her feet and jumps with the large and illusion version of the RIDE Cards and went onto the illusions by powering up the Black Thunder then lastly deliver the SingularMarble Rider Kick to strong enough to defeat the opponent. *Attacks: **'SingularMarble Slash': **'SingularMarble Blast': **'Screw Sharper' *Defensive: **'SingularMarble Shield': **'Screw Counter': *Special Attacks: **'SingularMarble Rider Kick': **'SingularMarble Rider Punch': **'SingularMarble Rider Shooting': RekkaBlurster The red form of Singular Rider Syride by fusing ShinkenRed and Suzanna. This form's name is combination of ShinkenRed's (Origami name) Five/Six Rings Bullet and Suzanna's Red-Blurster (Red-Breasters in Japanese version). Her finisher attack named Seibai no Kaisai (meaning Flames of Judgement) by summoning the version of Rekka Daizantou called Rekka Daizantou The Great and used Super Shiba Disk on this weapon. She develops ShinkenRed's swinging skills and create a very bright light which is able to up to very hot temperature in order used Suzanna's Red Blurster skill by lift up and strike down into the opponent. *Attacks: *Defensive: *Special Attacks: **'Seibai no Kaisai' (Flames of Judgement): **'Horobi no Kaisai' (Flames of Destruction): EmeriumStream The blue form of Singular Rider Syride by fusing Ultraman Zero and Cure Aqua. This form's name is combination of Ultraman Zero's Emerium Slash finisher and Cure Aqua's Aqua Stream attack. Her finisher attack was called Twin Emerium Tornado by summons with the crest weapon called TwinsLugger and combine two TwinsLuggers into TwinsLugger Sword Mode. She chants "I'm will banish you to the dark realm!" and shouts "Pretty Cure, Twin Emerium Tornado!" to create similar Cure Aqua's Cure Tornado which she dives into the water tornado and charges TwinsLugger Sword Mode to slash the opponent. *Attacks: *Defensive: *Special Attacks: **'Twin Emerium Tornado': **'Plasma Ultimate Shot': **'Final Emerium Crash': Sol Zu Dogon The yellow form of Singular Rider Syride by fusing Melissa and Kamen Rider Wizard Land Dragon. This form's name is combination of Melissa's Sol spell and Wizard's Land Dragon's transformation phrase. Unlike other Power-Up Fusions, this form can change into All Dragon Mode as form-change by summoning the illusion Wizardragon and finisher called Sol Dragon End by creating a similar finisher Strike Dragon to strike the enemy. *Attacks: *Defensive: *Special Attacks: **'Sol Dragon End': **'Drill Drive': RyuhouRequiem The green form of Singular Rider Syride by fusing Kamen Rider Ryugen and Naomi. This form's name is combination of Ryugen's Budou Ryuhou and Naomi's Reqiuem Shooting attack. Like Sol Zu Dogon, she can form-change into Unbound Mode by opening Requiem Wings and finisher attack called Requiem Dragon Shot to create similar Ryugen's Dragon Shot (Sparking version) and shoot in multiple times. *Attacks: *Defensive: *Special Attacks: Power-Up Fusion in the movie SingularMarble Ex-Aid L Special Type The special form of Singular Rider Syride by fusing Kamen Rider Ex-Aid and Lucina. Unlike any Power-Up Fusions, this form's name doesn't have attack/finisher name, instead have characters' names with the except for name was SingularMarble. *Attacks: **'Ex-Aid SingularMarble Punch': **'Lucina Blade': *Defensive: **'Ex-Aid L Barrier': *Special Attacks: **'Special Type Ex-Aid L Rider Kick': **'Ex-Aid Critical Hit': Power-Up Fusion in the game Daidai-Agli Gaim/Karin Sun-like form of Singular Rider Syride by fusing Kamen Rider Gaim and Kari Sun. This form's name is combination of Gaim's Daidai-Ittou and Kari's Agli Seidan attack. This armor was resembles to Gaim Arms, but adds with Kari Sun's features. *Attacks: *Defensive: *Special Attacks: **'Agli Ittou': **'Agli Squash Lait Sparking': Mebium Gemlent Mebius/Melissa-like form of Singular Rider Syride by fusing Ultraman Mebius and Melissa. This form's name is combination of Mebius' Mebium (name) and Melissa's Sol Gemlent attack. This armor was similar to Mebius in Mebius Brave form only has Gemlet gauntlet. *Attacks: *Defensive: *Special Attacks: **'Mebius Drive Ray': **'Gemlent Shoot': Solgent Spread Dyna/Dark Mint-like form of Singular Rider Syride by fusing Ultraman Dyna and Dark Mint. This form's name is combination of Dyna's Solgent Ray and Dark Mint's Darkness Spread finishers. This armor was combination of Dyna's Flash Type and Dark Mint's armor. *Attacks: *Defensive: *Special Attacks: **'Spiring Wave': **'Strong Type Ray': **'Miracle Type Ray': Ride Critical Singular Rider S/Lucina-like form of Singular Rider Syride by fusing Singular Rider S and Lucina. *Attacks: *Defensive: *Special Attacks: Singular Break-Upimit Singular Rider S/Limit-like form of Singular Rider Syride by fusing Singular Rider S and Singular Rider Limit. *Attacks: *Defensive: *Special Attacks: